


Adornment of My Heart

by snowynight



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Romance, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Spock helps Jim with his suit, and subtly marks him as his own.





	Adornment of My Heart

In his room, Jim adjusted his tie before the mirror. "It’s so troublesome to wear a suit. I have no idea why we have to wear one to the party."

"Allow me," Spock said as he clasped the golden collar pin on Jim's shirt collar. He stood close enough that the moisture in Jim's breath touched his skin. When he guided the sharp end of the pin through the collar, Jim looked up with a unfazed smile despite how close it was to his fragile skin, which warmed Spock up with his trust.

When he fixed the pin, he appreciated how Jim's now uptight club collar emphasized his long pretty neck. Spock brushed his thumb over Jim's pulse point, savouring how JIm's pulse quickened under his touch.

Spock fastened Jim's unruly tie to his dress shirt with a jade tie clip and pulled the top part of his tie slightly. A wave of desire rushed over him as Jim's naked throat shone under the light. He breathed deeply to calm himself before adding a golden silk cufflink as a finishing touch.

Taking a step back, Spock checked over the result of his effort. It was satisfying to see Jim wearing his marks.

"You surely love to doll me up, Mr. Spock." Jim smiled.

Spock raised an eyebrow. “I only offered you logical assistance.”

“Surely I appreciate it.” Jim’s eyes twinkled. “'I’ll be grateful if you can help me with the jade choker you gave me later tonight. Have you heard that jade brightened up if the wearer wears it naked?”

Spock’s mouth dried up, imagining a stark naked Jim wearing only the jade choker, his golden skin on display. He coughed. “If we remain here, there is a 85.37% chance of us missing the beginning of the party.”

“It’ll be a pity.” Jim sighed dramatically. “But can I count on your help?”

“As always,” Spock said and kissed away Jim’s smile despite his warning.


End file.
